Love Idol
by hyukjae86
Summary: Eunhyuk sangat mengidola Donghae, dan bagaimana jika tiba-tiba sang idolanya menginap di flat kecil nya? / 3shoot / HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IDOL**

 **Present By**

 **Yolanda Haehyuk polarise**

 **Chapter 1 of 2**

 **Cast : Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae (HAEHYUK)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Boys love, YAOI, Typo.**

 **•**

Eunhyuk langsung terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm yang berasal dari dua sumber yaitu handphone dan jam weeker yang bertengger diatas meja nakas samping ranjang.

Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dan mengambil handuk, bersiap untuk hari ini.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial.

Hari dimana akhirnya Eunhyuk dapat bertemu dengan dia. Dia yang selama ini hanya bisa Eunhyuk lihat lewat televisi, dia yang wajahnya memenuhi seluruh kamar Eunhyuk.

LEE DONGHAE.

Penyanyi dan aktor yang terbentuk dalam grup yang bernama Super Junior.

Lee Donghae.

Hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat nya tersenyum.

Lee Donghae

Lee Donghae

•

Eunhyuk memegang dadanya yang sejak tadi terus berdetak cepat. Belum bertemu Donghae saja ia sudah deg-degan seperti ini. Bagaiamana jika nanti ia bertatap muka dengan penyanyi sekaligus aktor itu. Mungkin Eunhyuk bisa mati berdiri didepannya.

Eunhyuk melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, jam menunjukan pukul 12.30. setengah jam lagi acara fan sign nya akan dimulai

Eunhyuk makin tak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam gedung yang ada didepannya. Ia sudah datang sejak jam 8 pagi tadi. Eunhyuk pikir ia yang pertama datang kesana ternyata saat ia datang sudah banyak fans lain yang datang lebih dahulu. Akhirnya Eunhyuk masuk ke barisan yang lumayan belakang.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal saat melihat barisan panjang didepannya. Kalau saja ia datang lebih pagi, mungkin ia berada di barisan paling depan. Eunhyuk benar-benar menyesal.

Pintu gedung itu akhirnya terbuka. Panitia promotor akhirnya memperbolehkan masuk ke dalam gedung. Eunhyuk langsung masuk kedalam barisan yang bertuliskan Lee Donghae.

Hari ini bukan hanya Donghae yang datang, tapi dua member super junior lainnya yaitu Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Eunhyuk membuka ransel merahnya dan mengambil atribut yang dibawanya. Eunhyuk memakai kan topi yang bertuliskan DONGHAE dan juga masker yang pernah Donghae pakai. Eunhyuk tidak sanggup jika Donghae nanti melihat wajahnya, ia benar-benar malu.

"Aku siap" Ucapnya semangat.

•

Eunhyuk merapikan kembali penampilannya, ia ingin Donghae terkesan dengan penampilannya. Ia memakai kaos putih yang bergambar Donghae versi kartun dan jaket biru yang bertuliskan Lee Donghae di belakangnya. Tak lupa topi yang terpasang di rambut dark brown nya. Serta masker yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae kembali, matanya penuh dengan kekaguman. Akhirnya ia dapat melihat Donghae secara langsung.

Sebentar lagi gilirannya, ia sudah masuk ke barisan kedua. Donghae sudah terlihat didepannya.

Eunhyuk memegang jantungnya yang seakan mau keluar. Jangan sampai ia pingsan duluan sebelum bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Jeongmal gomawo Oppa" Ucap Yeoja yang ada didepan Eunhyuk dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya kini giliran Eunhyuk.

"Haii..." Sapa Donghae dengan senyum menawannya.

Dan Eunhyuk hanya diam mematung di tempatnya. Matanya tak berkedip menatap pria tampan didepannya. Matanya mengitari segala lekuk diwajah tampan yang masih memamerkan senyum nya. Jika saja Eunhyuk tidak memakai masker, mungkin Donghae dapat melihat mulut nya yang menganga saat melihatnya.

"Hai.." Sapa Donghae sekali lagi yang akhirnya dapat membangunkan kesadaran Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk buru-buru memberikan CD, poster dan kipas yang bergambar Donghae untuk Donghae tanda tangan.

Donghae mulai mengambil bolpoin nya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Eunhyuk" Jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

"Nugu?" Tanya Donghae sekali karena suara Eunhyuk yang tidak terdengar.

"Eunhyuk" Jawab Eunhyuk sedikit keras. Namun karena masker yang menutup mulutnya, jadi suara Eunhyuk tidak terdengar oleh Donghae.

"Mwo?" Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Eunhyuk agar terdengar dan membuat tubuh Eunhyuk langsung kaku seketika karena jarak Donghae yang dekat sekali dengan dirinya.

Eunhyuk diam saja, ia masih kaget karena Donghae berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Akhirnya Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk bernafas lega.

namun nafas Eunhyuk langsung kembali tercekat, saat tiba-tiba Donghae menarik meskernya kebawah sehingga wajahnya pun terlihat.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Eunhyuk, Lee Eunhyuk" Jawab Eunhyuk yang sekarang mampu Donghae dengar.

"Nama yang manis, seperti pemiliknya" Ucap Donghae sambil mulai menuliskan nama Eunhyuk dibawah tanda tangannya.

Pipi Eunhyuk langsung merona mendengar penuturan Donghae. Ia berdoa agar ia tidak pingsan jika lama-lama Donghae semakin membuatnya gila.

Donghae kembali menyerahkan CD, poster serta kipas yang telah ia tanda tangani.

"Jeongmal Gomawo" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Nde" Jawab Donghae.

Mata mereka saling menatap dan selanjutnya tubuh Eunhyuk langsung kaku seketika saat tiba-tiba Donghae mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam, bahkan ia tidak merasakan saat tubuhnya didorong oleh orang yang ada dibalakangnya karena gilirannya sudah selesai.

Mata Eunhyuk masih menatap Donghae.

"Kumohon ini bukan mimpi" Gumamnya.

•

Eunhyuk keluar dari mini market yang berada dipersimpangan jalan menuju flatnya.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju flatnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang tengah tergeletak di dekat lampu jalan yang sepi.

Eunhyuk dengan takut mendekati seseorang itu, seseorang yang memakai topi hitam serta kemeja putih yang telah kotor dan ada beberapa bercak darah.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena tubuh seseorang itu yang tengkurap.

Eunhyuk melihat ke sekitar, kalau-kalau saja ada seseorang yang lewat. Namun jalan ini sangat sepi, tak seorang pun lewat.

Dengan menahan rasa takutnya, Eunhyuk menarik tangan orang itu agar dapat melihat wajah nya. Namun betapa terkejut nya Eunhyuk ternyata orang yang terkapar itu adalah Donghae.

Ya, LEE DONGHAE.

Lee Donghae yang digilai-gilai oleh Eunhyuk.

Lee Donghae yang seorang penyanyi dari grup Super Junior.

"OMO..DONGHAE" Teriak Eunhyuk kaget saat berhasil melihat jelas wajah seseorang itu.

"Donghae, Kau benar-benar Donghae?" Eunhyuk melepas topi yang dipakai Donghae.

Ia ingin memastikan jika ini benar-benar Donghae snag idolanya. Dan jawabannya sangat tepat, itu benar-benar Donghae.

"Omo,, Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau luka-luka seperti ini?" Ucap Eunhyuk yang masih panik.

Donghae yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa pasrah saat Eunhyuk mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk terus berusaha mengangkat tubuh berat Donghae, dengan kekuatannya akhirnya ia membopong Donghae pergi dari tenpat itu.

•

"ini obatnya, kau harus rajin-rajin mengoleskan salep ini agar bengkak dan memarnya cepat hilang. Mengerti?" Ucap pria tua yang berstatus Dokter diklinik kecil tempat Eunhyuk membawanya.

Eunhyuk sengaja membawa Donghae ke klinik kecil ini, karena Dokter yang ada disini sudah sangat tua, jadi mana mungkin ia mengenal Donghae yang adalah seorang artis.

"Ne, Dokter" Jawab Donghae.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa seperti ini anak muda?" Tanya Dokter itu.

"Saya habis di rampok" Jawab Donghae.

"Omo, Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa. Kalau dia, kenapa sejak tadi terus menangis?" Tanya Sang Dokter sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi terus menangis.

Donghae mengikuti arah pandang sang Dokter ke seseorang yang masih menangis, matanya sudah bengkak karena ia menangis sejak ia menemukan Donghae dipinggir jalan.

"Entahlah Dok, kalau begitu kami permisi, Terima kasih" Ucap Donghae sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat kepada sang Dokter.

"Ne, Hati-hati"

Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih menangis.

Donghae ikut duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghentikan tangisan nya, ia menggigit bibir nya untuk meredam isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Donghae sambil menghapus air mata dipipi Eunhyuk.

"Hiks,, Wajah tampan Donghae, wajah tampan Donghae jadi memar dan biru-biru Huweee" Tangis Eunhyuk kembali terdengar.

"SSttt... Jadi kau menangis karena wajah ku tidak tampan lagi?" Tanya Donghae dan dijawab anggukan polos oleh Eunhyuk.

Donghaetersenyum menahan tawanya, ia yang kesakitan tapi malah namja ini yang menangis sejak tadi.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau jadi tidak manis lagi kalau menangis" Ucap Donghae usil tapi mampu membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Eunhyuk" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" Ujar Donghae sambil mengingat-ingat.

"seminggu yang lalu aku ikut fan sign itu" Ucap Eunhyuk semangat mengingatkan Donghae.

"Ah,, ne,,ne.. aku ingat. Kau yang memakai masker itu kan"

"Ne" Jawab Eunhyuk semangat.

"Baiklah Eunhyuk-ssi, Bolehkan aku menginap dirumahmu selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Mwo?"

TBC

•


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IDOL**

 **Present By**

 **Yolanda Haehyuk polarise**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cast : Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae (HAEHYUK)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Boys love, YAOI, Typo.**

 **•**

"Baiklah Eunhyuk-ssi, Bolehkan aku menginap dirumahmu selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Mwo?"

•

Mata Eunhyuk masih mengerjap tak percaya akan ucapan Donghae yang baru saja didengarnya.

 _Apa ia sedang bermimpi?_

"Bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu selama seminggu? Sampai luka-luka ini sembuh" Ujar Donghae kembali.

Senyum cerah Eunhyuk pun tampak diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja, seminggu, sebulan, setahun bahkan selamanya pun Donghae boleh menginap di rumah hyukkie" Jawab Eunhyuk semangat.

Donghae hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang kelewat semangat.

•

"Silahkan masuk" Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Donghae masuk ke flat kecil.

Donghae pun masuk dan memperhatikan sekeliling tempat ini. Meskipun kecil, tapi tempat ini sangat nyaman. Eunhyuk mendesain sendiri flat miliknya. Bukannya Eunhyuk tidak mampu menyewa apartemen yang besar dan mewah, Eunhyuk mampu, sangat mampu. Kedua orang tua Eunhyuk adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal di Busan. Eunhyuk hanya tidak suka tinggal di tempat yang terlalu besar, sedangkan ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Menurutnya itu sangat membuatnya terlihat kesepian. Maka dari itu ia menyewa flat kecil ini. Semua barang yang ada diflat ini sangat lengkap, dan tak kalah mewah dari apartement mewah itu.

Mata Eunhyuk terus menatap Donghae yang masih berdiri di depan pintu flatnya. Tak sekalipun Eunhyuk melewatkan tatapannya dari sosok mempesona Donghae. Oh dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

"Dimana kamarmu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Disana" Tunjuk Eunhyuk ke satu pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Donghae istirahat saja, aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk Donghae" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ne, jangan lupa bangunkan aku, Arasso?"

"Ne, Arasso"

Eunhyuk langsung melenggang pergi meninggal Donghae yang akan masuk kedalam kamar pria manis itu.

Cklek

Donghae langsung berdecak kagum saat baru masuk kamar Eunhyuk.

Tatapannya mengitari seluruh kamar ini.

"Ternyata dia benar-benar penggemarku" gumam Donghae saat melihat puluhan poster dirinya yang terpasang rapi di dinding kamar Eunhyuk.

Tak hanya poster, jam yang bergantung di dinding itu bergambar Donghae dan yang membuat Donghae takjub adalah ranjang Eunhyuk yang terlapisi sprei dan selimut bergambar nemo, ikan kesukaan Donghae.

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk itu. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan-pukulan dari para perampok itu. Dan tak lama mata itupun terpejam.

•

Eunhyuk terkikik geli sambil menusuk-nusukan jarinya di pipi Donghae yang tengah terlelap.

Lima menit yang lalu, Eunhyuk hendak ingin membangunkan Donghae.

Namun niatannya terhenti saat melihat wajah damai Donghae yang tengah tertidur. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menatap Donghae yang tengah tertidur dan mencoba membangunkan namja itu dengan caranya sendiri yaitu menusuk-nusukan jarinya dengan lembut di pipi Donghae.

Eunhyuk masih merasa seperti mimpi bisa melihat Donghae dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Jika ini mimpi, Eunhyuk berdoa agar Tuhan tak membangunkannya.

Eunhyuk terkikik geli saat melihat pergerakan Donghae yang mulai terbangun.

"Hae... Ayo bangun" Ujar Eunhyuk saat Donghae mulai sedikit membuka matanya.

Kedua mata dari namja tampan itupun terbuka sempurna.

"Hae~" Sapa Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya, matanya masih terasa berat karena mengantuk.

"Hae ayo makan, Hyukkie sudah selesai masaknya" Ucap Eunhyuk semangat sambil menarik tangan Donghae agar bangkit dari duduknya.

Donghae yang masih mengantuk hanya menurut saja saat Eunhyuk menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

Donghae mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi di meja makan yang sudah terhidang berbagai macam makanan yang telah Eunhyuk siapkan.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat berbagai macam makanan yang terhidang didepannya.

"Ne, sejak dulu aku sangat ingin memasak untuk Donghae. Dan akhirnya hari ini semua terwujud. Aku sangat senang" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan penuh senyum diwajahnya.

"ini seperti mimpi, Kau bisa ada di flatku dan makan dari hasil masakanku" Ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"jangan-jangan kau yang merampokku dan membuatku akhirnya menginap disini" Ujar Donghae.

"Mwo? Tidak, mana mungkin aku tega melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan itu, aku tidak mau wajah tampan Donghae jadi seperti ini" Eunhyuk langsung tidak terima saat Donghae menuduhnya.

Donghae hanya tertawa geli, ia hanya bercanda. Donghae juga tahu Eunhyuk mana mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Melihat tingkah Eunhyuk sampai sekarang, Donghae sangat yakin jika Eunhyuk adalah fans berat nya.

"Otthe?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat satu suapan masuk kedalam mulut Donghae.

"Hmm... lumayan" Jawab Donghae.

"Kyaa! Gomawo" Pekik Eunhyuk senang.

Mereka pun menikmati makan malam bersama.

•

Donghae baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama bermotif bulan milik Eunhyuk. Piyama itu terlihat kekecilan dibadan Donghae, membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Langkah Donghae yang akan ke ranjang terhenti saat melihat Eunhyuk berdiri disamping ranjang dengan gelisah.

"Wae? Tanya Donghae.

"Ng..Aku tidur di sofa saja" Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya, hendak meninggalkan kamar nya.

"kau tidur disini saja, bukankah ranjang ini cukup besar untuk kita berdua" Ujar Donghae dan mulai mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang.

Blush..

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung memerah, ia tak sanggup berbalik untuk menghadap Donghae.

'TIDUR SERANJANG DENGAN DONGHAE'

Dalam mimpi pun Eunhyuk tak pernah. OH MY...

Sepertinya Eunhyuk harus berterima kasih pada perampok itu.

Eunhyuk kembali menetralkan detak jantung nya sebelum berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"Ne" Jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

•

"kau tidak kuliah lagi?" Tanya Donghae kepada namja manis didepannya.

"Ani" Jawab namja manis itu yang bernama lengkap Lee Eunhyuk.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin melihat Donghae terus setiap hari, setiap waktu" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengunyah sarapan paginya bersama Donghae.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya, memang susah berbicara dengan Eunhyuk. Ia sangat keras kepala. Selama tiga hari menginap disini, Donghae sudah cukup tahu sifat Eunhyuk yang keras kepala dan manja.

"Kau tahu..." Ucap Donghae menggantung membuat Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Sebuah seringai muncul dibibir tipis Donghae.

"Aku tidah suka orang yang bodoh dan malas kuliah" Bisik Donghae.

Bruk..

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku akan kuliah" Ucap Eunhyuk dan berlalu pergi menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi kuliah.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu dari kemarin, ckckk" Gumam Donghae dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

•

"Donghae tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk untuk ketiga kali nya pagi ini.

"Tidak, jika sekali kau bertanya maka aku akan pergi" Ancam Donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak mau Donghae pergi dari sini.

Setelah selesai merapikan penampilannya, Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk di balkon flatnya.

Eunhyuk ikut duduk disamping Donghae sambil membawa kotak obat Donghae.

Dengan telaten Eunhyuk mengoleskan salep di luka-luka Donghae yang mulai mengering. Hal rutin yang selalu ia lakukan selama tiga hari ini.

"Donghae tidak akan per..." Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti saat jari telunjuk Doghae menempel di bibir merahnya.

Blush..

Pipi Eunhyuk langsung memerah, setiap sentuhan yang Donghae lakukan ditubuhnya selalu membuat pipi nya merona.

Eunhyuk merapikan kembali obat-obat Donghae.

"Donghae, aku pergi" Pamit Eunhyuk yang diibalas senyuman yang dapat memebuatnya berdebar sepanjang hari.

•

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah flat Eunhyuk.

Rasanya benar-benar sepi. Biasanya flat ini selalu dipenuhi suara-suara cempreng pemilik flat ini. Namun seharian ini tidak sama sekali terdengar suaranya. Dan hal itu membuat Dongha merindukan namja itu. Ia ingin memungkiri nya namun selama tiga hari ini namja itu sudah bisa mempengaruhi dirinya, membuatnya selalu ingat tingkah konyol namja itu.

Awalnya Donghae berniat menginap di flat Eunhyuk untuk beristirahat sebentar dari segala rutinitas keartisannya. Hari pertama saat Donghae menginap disini, ia langsung menelepon managernya lewat hp Eunhyuk. Ia memberitahukan kepada manager nya jika ia pulang ke rumah nya yang di Mokpo.

Namun semua khayalannya tentang beristirahat langsung sirna saat mengetahui jika si pemilik flat tempatnya menginap ternyata sangat menyebalkan melibihi sang managernya. Setiap hari ia selalu bertanya berbagai macam pertanyaan dari yang terbesar sampai terkecil-kecilnya dan yang paling membuat Donghae risih adalah tatapan intens yang selalu ia lakukan dimanapun Donghae berada.

Ia selalu menempel dimana pun Donghae berada, selain kamar mandi.

Dan hari ini Donghae bisa tenang karena namja itu kuliah.

Namun kata 'tenang' itu berganti menjadi 'rindu'.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak jika ia merindukan namja itu.

"Andwe,,andwe,, aku tak mungkin merindukannya. Hahaha jangan konyol Lee Donghae" Ucap Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Dongha melirik jam yang bergantung di dinding. Sudah jam 5 sore dan Eunhyuk masih belum pulang.

"Kemana namja itu? Tidak tahu kalau aku lapar" Ujar Donghae kesal.

"Awas saja ka..."

Cklek

"Donghaeeeeee~" Ucapan Donghae langsung terhenti saat suara cempreng itu terdengar.

Donghae dapat melihat namja itu berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri dirinya.

"Bogoshippo" Ucap Eunhyuk saat dirinya sudah berada didepan Donghae.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa pulang sampai sore begini" Tanya Donghae sambil menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang ada didepannya.

"Macet Hae~ah.. Kau menugguku?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku lapar bukan menunggumu, cepat masak" Ujar Donghae ketus.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal.

"Ne,,ne Lee Donghae tampan" Jawab Eunhyuk dan melenggang pergi ke dapur.

•

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Donghae saat melewati ruang tengah diamna Eunhyuk berada.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini dulu, Hae tidur duluan saja ne" Tunjuk Eunhyuk pada tumpukan buku-buku diatas meja.

"Memang siapa yang menunggumu"Ujar Donghae ketus, membuat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tak ingin lama-lama melihat wajah manis Eunhyuk, Donghae segera masuk kedalam kamar.

•

Donghae membalikan tubuhnya kekanan entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam ini. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Entah kenapa seperti ada yang kurang, mungkin sosok yang selalu tidur disampingnya. Namun pemikiran itu langsung Donghae tolak. Tak mungkin karna Eunhyuk ia tak bisa tidur. Gengsi nya terlalu besar untuk mengakui jika Eunhyuklah penyebab ia tak bisa tidur.

Merasa kerongkongannya kering, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk keluar mengambil minum.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Langkah Donghae langsung terhenti saat ia melewati ruang tengah.

"Haaah,, Dasar" Gumamnya saat melihat sosok yang di pikirkan nya sejak tadi tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang tertutup buku.

Donghae berjalan pelan mendekati Eunhyuk. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil buku yang menutupi wajah manis namja itu.

Donghae langsung tersenyum geli saat melihat rupa Eunhyuk yang tertidur. Matanya tertutup sempurna dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Tangan Donghae kembali terulur, ia menyingkap poni Eunhyuk yang menutupi matanya.

Cukup lama Donghae memandangi wajah Eunhyuk, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggendong dan membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam.

Dengan perlahan Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke pelukannya lalu menggedongnya menuju kamara. Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan Donghae.

Donghae menurunkan Eunhyuk diatas tempat tidur.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Eunhyuk terbuka , membuat Donghae gugup karena posisinya masih memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Hae..." panggil Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menatapnya.

"Saranghae.." Dan Eunhyuk kembali memejamkan matanya.

Deg

Donghae memegang dadanya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Ia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Eunhyuk.

Donghae terus memegang dadanya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

 _'Kenapa ini?'_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata cinta pada Donghae, berkali-kali Eunhyuk selalu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata cinta itu lagi. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang didadanya, membuatnya berdesir nyaman. Donghae ingin merasakan itu lagi, dan lagi.

Namun Donghae ingin menyangkal perasaan itu, ia tak mungkin menyukai fans nya sendiri.

Dan ia pun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

•

"Hae-ah"

"..."

"Hae..."

"..."

"Donghae marah dengan Hyukkie? Donghae kenapa diam saja"

"Lakukan saja dengan benar"

Eunhyuk kembali mengoleskan salep diwajah tampan Donghae.

Sejak pagi Donghae tak mau bicara dengannya. Eunhyuk pun bingung kenapa Donghae bersikap seperti itu. Setahunya ia tak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Donghae marah kemarin, tapi kenapa Donghae mendiami nya.

"selesai" Eunhyuk tersenyum senang saat ia selesai mengobati wajah Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hanya diam saja. Tak menanggapi satupun perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Siang ini Donghae mau makan apa?"Tanya Eunhyuk sambil merapikan kembali obat-pbant Donghae kedalam kotak obat.

"Terserah" Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Aku akan pergi ke mini market sebentar, bahan makanan banyak yang habis"

Tak ada tanggapan lagi dari bibir Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendesah sedih, entah apa salahnya sehingga Donghae mendiamkannya seperti ini.

"aku pergi" Ujar Eunhyuk dan berbalik pergi.

Donghae menatap langit mendung dari balik jendela.

Donghae berbalik manatap namja itu, ia ingin mengatakan kepada namja itu agar membawa payung. Namun ucapannya terhenti saat ego nya kembali muncul. Dan Eunhyuk pun menghilang dari balik pintu flatnya.

•

Donghae mondar mandir dengan gelisah didepan pintu flat Eunhyuk. Matanya kembali menatap jendela yang menampakan hujan lebat diluar sana.

'Kenapa dia belum pulang juga?'

Tatapan Donghae teralih ke jam yang tergantung didinding.

Sudah satu jam Eunhyuk pergi, dan sampai sekarang ia belum juga kembali.

 _'Apa aku harus menyusulnya?'_

 _'Tidak, tidak, tidak, bisa kegirangan sepajang hari dia jika aku menjemputnya, tapi...'_

Cklek.

Tatapan Donghae langsung beralih ke pintu, dimana suara itu berasal.

Dan pintu itu pun terbuka, menampakan namja yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi.

"Dong-hae" Ucap namja itu saat melihat Donghae yang berdiri didepannya.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan ia tampak menggigil kedinginan.

"DASAR BODOH, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini" Donghae langsung membentak Eunhyuk.

"Hiks.." air mata Eunhyuk pun jatuh saat Donghae membentaknya. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan semarah ini. Ia hanya ingin pulang cepat, dan memasak untuk Donghae.

Donghae merasa bersalah saat melihat air mata yang terus mengalir dipipi Eunhyuk. Donghae pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri didepan pintu flatnya.

Tak lama Donghae kembali dengan handuk putih ditangannya.

Ia mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri depan pintu.

"Sini" Perintah Donghae.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat ke Donghae, Donghae segera meyelimuti handuk ke badan Eunhyuk, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau tak bisa menunggu sampai hujannya berhenti?" Tanya Donghae di tengan usapannya di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae, aku tak mau Donghae telat makan jika aku pulang terlambat" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"dasar bodoh, aku tak akan mati hanya karena telat makan" ujar Dongha kesal karena alasan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi nanti Dongahe sakit"

"Nyatanya sekarang kau yang akan sakit karena hujan-hujanan seperti ini"

"Mianhae" Ucap Eunhyuk penuh penyesalan.

"Sekarang kau mandi, basuh tubuhmu dengan air hangat"

"Ne"

•

"Hae...Donghae" Lirih Eunhyuk.

Donghae akhirnya membuka kedua matanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae yang masih mengantuk.

"Dingin..."

Kedua mata Donghae langsung terbuka sempurna. Tubuhnya langsung berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk yang tengah menggigil dari balik selimut tebalnya.

"Dingin Hae.." Lirih Eunhyuk kembali.

"Astaga Eunhyuk" Donghae langsung memegang kepalanya.

Kepalanya sangat panas, bahkan tubuhnya pun panas.

Donghae langsung panik, dan segera berlari ke dapur dimana kotak obat Eunhyuk berada.

Donghae segera mencari obat penurun panas, dan akhirnya ia menemukan obat itu meski hanya tinggal satu.

Donghae kembali kekamar Eunhyuk dengan membawa sebaskom air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Eunhyuk. Mungkin saja bisa menurunkan panas badannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah" Panggil Donghae.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya.

"Dingin Hae" Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ssst,,, Aku akan mengompresmu ne" Bisik Donghae sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk.

"Kau minum obat ini dulu" Donghae membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk.

Eunhyuk langsung meminum obat yang Donghae berikan.

Dan Donghae kembali membantunya berbaring dan menyeimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

Donghae meletakan handuk kecil ke kepala Eunhyuk. Dan ia pun ikut berbaring disamping Eunhyuk sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih panas.

Merasa nafas Eunhyuk yang mulai teratur, Donghae pun ikut memejamkan matanya dan masih memeluk Eunhyuk yang membelakanginya

•

Eunhyuk perlahan membuka matanya. Sinar matahari sudah mulai masuk dari celah-celah kamarnya.

Eunhyuk hendak bangun dari tidurnya, namun tertahan saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar diperutnya.

Senyumnya langsung terukir saat mengetahui siapa pemilik lengan itu. Tangan Eunhyuk pun ikut mengenggam tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia terkikik geli saking senangnya. Ingatan tentang Donghae yang merawatnya semalam, membuat senyum diwajah Eunhyuk semakin melebar.

Donghae akhirnya membuka mata nya saat merasakan pergerakan seseorang yang ada dipelukannya.

"Kau Sudah bangun?" Suara berat Donghae pun terdengar.

"Ne" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

Tangan Donghae terangkat untuk emmegang kepala Eunhyuk.

"Panasmu sudah turun, syukurlah" Gumam Donghae.

Eunhyuk perlahan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

Donghae langsung tercekat saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan nafas hangat Eunhyuk dapat ia rasakan.

"Hae, mianhae" Ucap Eunhyuk.

Dahi Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"Maaf kenapa?" Tanya Donghae.

"maaf karena telah menyusahkan mu semalam" Lirih Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Eunhyuk, ia hanya fokus menatap Eunhyuk dengan jarak sedekat ini. Entah kenapa,tatapannya hanya mengarah pada bibir merah Eunhyuk yang terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak Donghae dengarkan.

"Dan terima kasih Hae-ah"

Chup..

Eunhyuk mengecup pipi Donghae dengan cepat, membuat Donghae membeku ditempatnya.

Eunhyuk langsung menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang melingkar diperutnya. Pipinya merona hebat karena berani-beraninya ia mengecup pipi Donghae. Ia ingin segera kabur sebelum Donghae sadar akan perbuatannya.

Eunhyuk yang sudah akan bangkit tiba-tiba langsung berbaring kembali saat Donghae menariknya.

Eunhyuk mencoba bangkit dan kembali terbaring dikasur empuknya saat Donghae kembali menariknya.

"Hae.." Ucapan Eunhyuk langsung terhenti saat Donghae tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas tubuhnya.

Tangan Donghae terangkat untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Eunhyuk.

Wajah Donghae semakin mendekat dan Eunhyuk dapat merasakan nafas Donghae yang menerpa wajahnya.

Chup..

Satu kecupan pun mendarat dibibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk segera menutup bibirnya dengan dua jari tangannya.

Donghae segera menyingkirkan penghalang itu, namun Eunhyuk menahannya.

"Nanti Donghae tertular" Ucap Eunhyuk polos karena takut Donghae tertular penyakitnya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan, dan kembali menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang menutupi bibir merah itu.

Chup..

Donghae pun berhasil mengecup bibir itu lagi, dan Eunhyuk pu membalas ciuman Donghae. Dongahe memagut bibir merah itu, menyesap semua rasa manis disana. Tangannya menarik tengkuk Eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ngghh.."

Dan akhirnya desahan itupun keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga,,, mianhae buat yang udah nunggu ff ini.

Aku bener-bener pembual janji-janji.

Jeongmal mianhae. ..

Ff ini gak jadi Two Shoot, ini bakal jadi three shoot.

Aku udah coba buat jadi 2 shoot tapi ternyata gk bisa hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE IDOL**

 **Present By**

 **Yolanda Haehyuk polarise**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cast : Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae (HAEHYUK)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Boys love, YAOI, Typo.**

 **•**

"Ngghh.."

Dan akhirnya desahan itupun keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

•

Tangan Donghae merangkak naik ke tengkuk Eunhyuk, lalu menekannya agar memperdalam pagutan dibibir merah Eunhyuk.

Hah..hah..

Terdengar deru nafas keduanya saat pagutan itu terlepas. Keduanya saling menatap tanpa ada jarak, bahkan hidung keduanya pun saling bersetuhan.

Donghae membelai pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Kkkrrrrrr...

Romantisme keduanya langsung hilang saat suara aneh itu terdengar. Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan tatapan dari Donghae dan tersenyum malu.

Senyum Donghae langsung mengembang saat melihat tingkah malu-malu Eunhyuk.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepala. Ia masih malu untuk bersuara. Bahkan ia memejamkan matanya agar tak menatap Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum geli.

Akhirnya Donghae menjauhkan dirinya dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan membeli makanan dan obat untuk mu, kau tunggu disini ne" Ujar Donghae.

"ne" Jawab Eunhyuk yang masih malu untuk menatap Donghae.

Donghae pun berbalik dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Haish... Dasar perut pabbo, tak bisa diajak kompromi" Ucap Eunhyuk kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Eunhyuk pun terdiam dan memegang bibirnya yang masih basah akibat perbuatan Donghae barusan.

Pipinya langsung merona sempurna saat mengingat kejadian tadi, saat Donghae menciumnya.

"KYAAA..." Teriak Eunhyuk senang, ia pun menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal untuk meredam debaran didadanya.

•

Klek...

Pintu apartemen itu pun tertutup, Donghae segera memegang dadanya yang terus berdebar. Debaran yang menyenangkan dan membuat senyumnya mengembang saat kembali mengingat kejadian dikamar tadi.

Donghae pun melangkah pergi menjauh dari apartemen itu untuk mencari makanan serta obat untuk Eunhyuk.

•

Donghae masuk kedalam salah satu kedai yang menjual bubur di pinggir jalan. Untung saja ini masih sangat pagi, jadi pengunjung nya belum terlalu banyak. Donghae juga tak membawa topi atau masker, bisa saja orang mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Salamat datang, Mau pesan apa Tuan?" Tanya pemilik kedai dengan ramah.

"Bubur 2" Jawab Donghae.

"Ne, mohon ditunggu Tuan"

Donghae pun berbalik dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada didalam kedai itu.

Donghae pun membaca majalah yang tersedia diatas meja itu.

"Selamat datang" Terdengar suara sang pemilik kedai saat seorang pengunjung masuk.

Donghae yang masih fokus membaca majalah itu tak menyadari jika seseorang mendekat kearahnya.

"Donghae"

Kepala Donghae pun mendongak saat seseorang memanggilnya.

Tatapan kaget langsung terlihat diwajahnya dan orang yang baru saja memanggilnya itu.

"Hyung"

•

"Jadi selama ini kau berbohong padaku" Ujar namja yang kini duduk dihadapan Donghae.

Namja yang berstatuskan sebagai manajer Donghae tersebut menghembuskan nafas nya kesal karena tingkah artis naungannya itu.

Donghae sudah menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang telah terjadi dengannya.

"maafkan aku hyung. Aku tak ingin kau khawatir" Ujar Donghae.

"Kau bukan hanya membuatku khawatir Lee Donghae, tapi kau juga telah membuatku pusing hampir seminggu ini. Kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan semua schedule berantakan. Dan kau tahu selama kau pergi, setiap hari aku selalu di marahi dengan tua bangka itu" Ujar sang manajer penuh dengan emosi.

"Aku mana mungkin bisa melakukan semua itu dengan wajah seperti ini hyung" Tunjuk Donghae pada wajahnya yang masih menunjukan sedikit memar.

"Tapi seharusnya kau bilang padaku, BUKAN MENGHILANG SEPERTI INI"

Donghae mengenggam tangannya erat, menahan emosinya saat sang manajer berteriak padanya.

Ini bukan salahnya, seharusnya sang manajer menanyakan keadaanya bukan nya marah-marah seperti ini.

"Jadi sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"Ditempat orang yang menolongku"

"Aku akan mengantarmu dan besok aku akan menjemput mu. Dan tak ada penolakan" Ujar sang manajer dengan tegas.

•

"Donghae-ah" Sapa Eunhyuk saat Donghae baru saja masuk kedalam apartemen nya.

Donghae terdiam menatap Eunhyuk yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan piyama yang membuatnya lebih manis.

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya saat melihat raut wajah Donghae yang sedikit aneh, seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kau makan dulu lalu minum obat" Donghae langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Langkahnya menuju dapur. Donghae menuangkan bubur yang tadi dibelinya kedalam mangkuk.

Eunhyuk pun datang menyusul Donghae dan langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Makanlah" Ucap Donghae.

"Donghae tidak makan?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae kembali pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, kau makan saja dan jangan lupa minum obatnya" Jawab Donghae dang langsung menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk terdiam menatap pintu kamar mandi itu.

•

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk duduk dimeja makan dengan bubur yang masih oenuh di mangkuknya.

"aku mau makan berdua dengan Donghae" Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae pun mengambil bubur miliknya lalu menuangkan kedalam mangkuk dan ikut duduk didepan Eunhyuk.

"Cepat makan, dan minum obatnya" Perintah Donghae.

"Ne" Jawab Eunhyuk dan mulai menyuapkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya.

Keduanya pun saling diam sambil menikmati makanan masing-masing.

"Besok aku akan pergi dari sini" Ucap Donghae ditengah makannya.

Ucapan Donghae sukses membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan makanannya.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kembali ke kehidupanku, luka ku sudah hilang hanya terlihat samar-samar saja jadi sudah sebaiknya aku pergi" Jelas Donghae.

"Donghae marah? Apa aku merepotkan Donghae karena sakit. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu"

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae pergi?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tanggung jawabku banyak Hyuk, banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dan aku harus pulang untuk menyelesaikan semuanya" Ucap Donghae menjelaskan.

Air mata Eunhyuk sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bersiap untuk keluar kapan saja.

Eunhyuk meletakkan sendoknya diatas meja.

"Aku sudah kenyang" Ucap Eunhyuk dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

•

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk mematut dirinya didepan cermin.

"Kuliah" Jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Sejak semalam keduanya sama-sama saling diam.

Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, aku pergi" Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum berbalik pergi.

Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat tangannya digenggam tangan Donghae.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat tiba-tiba Donghae memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih"

"Terima kasih karena kau telah merawatku, aku pasti akan menemui mu lagi. Aku janji" Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus surai hitam Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun membalas pelukan Donghae.

 _Janji itu.._

 _Eunhyuk akan terus mengingatnya..._

 _Sampai kapan pun.._

•

Seorang namja dengan surai hitamnya baru saja masuk kedalam bus. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi belakang. Tatapannya hanya terarah ke jendela bus yang mulai meninggalkan halte dimana ia menunggu tadi.

Kedua telinganya terpasang earphone yang mendengarkan lagu boy band ternama di Korea yang biasa disebut hallyu nya Korea.

Eunhyuk, namja manis bersurai hitam itu tampak menikmati lagu yang didengarnya. Lagu sang idola, Lee Donghae.

Terhitung ini sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian dimana sang idola menginap selama hampir seminggu di flat kecilnya. Dan sejak saat itu mereka tak pernah lagi bertemu.

Setelah dua minggu kepergian Donghae dari flatnya, Super Junior come back dengan album yang berjudul Devil. Eunhyuk pun tak ketinggalan untuk membeli album mereka. Dan saat ini ia tengah mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul "Alright" dimana lagu itu di buat oleh Donghae.

Mulutnya mengalun lembut lirik-lirik lagu itu. Dan alunan dibibir nya terhenti saat bagian Donghae terdengar. Ia terdiam, ia merindukannya, sangat merindukan suara itu. Merindukan namja yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

 _Lee Donghae,,, bogoshippo_

•

Eunhyuk keluar dari bus saat sampai dihalte dekat flat nya.

Ia segera berjalan menuju flatnya yang tak jauh dari halte tersebut.

Eunhyuk terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan mobil sport merah yang terparkir didepan pintu flatnya.

Dan langkahnya pun terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang memakai jas hitam berdiri didepan pintu flatnya. Seseorang yang tengah tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk, senyum yang sangat Eunhyuk rindukan.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam ditempatnya, hingga namja itu pun berjalan kearah Eunhyuk.

"Haii..." Sapa namja itu dengan senyum menawannya.

Saat ini ia tepat berada didepan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" Tanya namja itu.

Bruk..

Eunhyuk pun langsung memeluk namja itu.

"Bogoshippo Hae-ah" Bisiknya namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh namja itu.

•

"Tempat ini tidak ada yang berubah, seperti terakhir kali aku lihat"

"Tentu saja, memang kau ingin perubahan apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas meja tamunya.

"kupikir akan lebih banyak lagi foto ku yang kau pajang" Canda sang namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu.

"Pede sekali, sekarang aku bukan penggemarmu" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Lalu siapa yang kau suka sekarang?" Tanya Donghae kesal.

"Yesung, dia habis wamil tambah tampan saja" Jawab Eunhyuk santai.

Dongahe mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya matamu agak rabun sedikit saat aku tinggal pergi, kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang tampan dan yang tidak"

"Yakk... Kau saja yang kepedean" Ujar Eunhyuk kesal.

Keduanya pun terdiam. Eunhyuk masih menggerutu karena kesal dengan ucapan Donghae tadi.

"Mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kemana?"

"Kencan"

Blush..

Pipi Eunhyuk langsung merona merah saat mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Sudah malam, udara diluar juga dingin sekali" Jawab Eunhyuk .

"Jadi kau ingin kita kencan dirumah, biar tidak ada yang menganggu kita?" ucap Donghae sambil menampilkan seringai di wajah nya.

Eunhyuk langsung bergidik ngeri saat melihat seringai itu.

"Ani, maksudku..."

"aku tunggu diluar" Donghae langsung beranjak dari duduk nya dan keluar dari flat kecil Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam menatap pintu itu.

 _Ottokhe?_

•

"kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat dirinya sudah berada didalam mobil sport Donghae.

"Kencan" Jawab Donghae yang sedang fokus dengan jalanan didepannya.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya sebal.

"Terserah kau sajalah" Ujar Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?" Tanya Donghae saat mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang kini menatap lekat dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu Hae" Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung tersenyum mendengar nya.

•

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke sebuah gedung besar. Eunhyuk tak tahu nama gedung ini karena Donghae membawa nya masuk dari pintu belakang.

"Ini dimana Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat ia baru turun dari mobil Donghae.

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

"Kau tidak akan menculikku kan?"

"Kau tidak suka kalau aku menculikmu?"

"Huh..."

"Sudahlah, kajja..." Donghae segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Eunhyuk hanya pasrah saja saat Dongha menariknya masuk kedalam gedung itu. Beberapa lorong mereka lewati membuat Eunhyuk semakin bingung, sebenarnya Donghae ingin membawanya kemana.

Akhirnya langkah Donghae terhenti didepan pintu putih yang bertuliskan Super Junior. Belum sempat Eunhyuk bertanya, Donghae sudah lebih dulu membawanya kedlama ruangan itu.

"Akhinya datang juga si pembuat masalah ini" Ujar seseorang saat mereka baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak sempurna saat mengetahui dimana dia sekarang. Pria cantik yang baru saja bicara itu menatapnya tak suka.

Eunhyuk menatap tidak percaya orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Ini seperti mimpi, disekelilingnya adalah member super junior. Saat ini dirinya berada di dress room nya super junior. Seperti nama yang tertulis didepan pintu tadi. Eunhyuk bahkan melupan Donghae yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Jadi ini orangnya?" Ujar pria itu lagi.

Acara tercengang Eunhyuk langsung terhenti saat suara member tercantik di Super Junior itu kembali berucap pedas padanya.

"Kau Eunhyuk?" Tanya Sang Leeder.

"Ne" jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

"Jadi ini namja yang membuat Donghae Hyung uring-uring terus sampai semua staff SM pusing dibuatnya" Ucap salah satu member lagi, yaitu Ryeowook.

Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin berteriak senang, jika saja posisinya mereka tidak seperti ini. Mereka seperti mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Dia manis"

Eunhyuk langsung menengok ke sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal itu. Suara Kyuhyun, idolanya setelah Donghae.

"Diam kau Cho" Donghae langsung memberikan deathglear nya ke magnae super junior itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan membuatnya takut" Donghae kembali menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya duduk di sofa yang terdapat diruangan ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat dirinya duduk berdua dengan Donghae.

"Rahasia, awas kau melirik-lirik Kyuhyun" Ancam Donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae pun beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke ruangan ganti pakaian.

Eunhyuk hanya diam menatap semua member yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk tampil suatu acara yang Eunhyuk tak tahu acara apa itu.

"Kau Eunhyuk?"

Eunhyuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana seseorang bertanya padanya.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna saat seseorang itu duduk di sampingnya.

Glup..

Kim Heechul. Member tercantik di Super Junior itu kini duduk disamping Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk manahan nafasnya karena tatapan introgasi dari nya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tak akan memakan mu" Ucap Heechul saat Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan takut.

Eunhyuk segera menundukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae" Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya yang berhasil membuat Donghae dan SM bersitegang" Ujar Heechul memulai obrolannya dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Selama ini Donghae tidak pernah membuat SM pusing,ia adalah member penurut di Super Junior. Namun sejak 2 minggu yang lalu ia mulai membicarakan tentang dirimu dengan pihak agensi kami itu. Tentu saja SM menolak, dalam kontrak kami dilarang berpacaran di publik sampai kontrak habis dan Donghae bersikeras ingin mengenalkan mu di publik" Ucap Heechul.

Eunhyuk masih diam mendengarkan apa yang Heechul ucapkan.

"Dan SM tetap tidak mau. Akhirnya Donghae mangkir dari jadwalnya selama seminggu. Tentu saja pendapatan SM turun. Donghae adalah member dengan penghasilan terbanyak diantara kami. Dan akhirnya SM setuju dengan syarat Donghae bisa menaikan pendapatan dengan menerima segala tawaran yang ditawarkan padanya" Jelas Heechul.

"Jadi kau benar-benar hebat Eunhyuk. Aku sampai penasaran sekali denganmu dan ternyata selera Donghae lumayan bagus" Ejek Heechul.

Eunhyuk mempotkan bibirnya kesal karena Heechul.

Heechul pergi meninggalkan nya.

Eunhyuk terdiam memikirkan apa yang Heechul katakan padanya tadi. Apa benar Donghae sampai seperti itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini Donghae belum mengatakan 'suka' atau kata 'cinta' padanya.

Dan sikap nya dengan Eunhyuk tak menujukkan apa yang dikatakan Heechul padanya.

•

"Kajja" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dengan seennaknya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk kesebuah stage pertunjukan dimana donghae dan para member yang lain akan tampil.

Donghae mendudukan Eunhyuk kederetan kursi VVIP.

"Kau duduk disini ne" Ujar Donghae.

"Sendiri?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja, aku mana mungkin menemanimu disini"

Donghae memakaikan bando yang bertuliskan nama dirinya di kepala Eunhyuk dan sebuah light stick yang bertuliskan nama dirinya juga. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat manis dengan bando tersebut.

"aku pergi dulu ne"

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Donghae.

•

Tak lama Donghae pergi, semua pengunjung konser pun mulai memasuki stage itu. ELF sebutan untuk penggemar super junior mulai menduduki kursi masing-masing.

Eunhyuk semakin tak sabar melihat pertunjukan mereka.

Setelah semua tempat penuh dengan para ELF, konser pun dimulai. Lampu-lampu mulai padam dan semua teriakan para ELF menandakan mulai nya konser tersebut.

Super Junior tampil dengan sempurna, dimulai dengan lagu Sorry-sorry dan dilanjutan dengan lagu-lagu mereka yang lain.

Dan saat ini mereka tengah memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Satu persatu memeber memperkenalkan dirinya. Terikaan ELF membahana di stage ini. Eunhyuk pun tak ketinggalan meneriakan nama Donghae sejak tadi.

Dan tibalah giliran Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya. Eunhyuk tampak gugup saat Donghae menatapnya sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeoong... Donghae immida. Apa kalian merindukanku?" Ucap Donghae.

"Neee..." Jawab seluruh ELF.

"apa kalian merindukanku?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ne" Jawab para ELF semakin kuat.

"Nado bogoshippo,,,muach..."

Teriakan Elf langsung terdengar saat Donghae memebrikan kecupannya.

 _Dasar suka tebar pesona_

Gerutu Eunhyuk.

Dan pengenalan pun dilanjutkan dengan member lainnya.

•

Kali ini penampilan solo masing-masing member. Baru saja penampilan mengagumkan dari Kyuhyun dengan lagu 'At Gwanghwamun'.

Lampu stage mati saat Kyuhyun selesai dengan penampilannya.

Tiba-tiba lampu stage kembali hidup. Menyorot seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari balik layar yang terbuka dengan sebuket besar mawar merah ditangannya.

Seluruh stage gelap dan hanya satu lampu menyorot namja itu membuat ia tampak bersinar dan menawan.

"DONGHAEEEE" Teriak para ELF.

Donghae langsung tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menceritakan seseorang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Mungkin konyol karena aku baru sadar jika aku mencintainya saat ia tidak ada disampingku. Apa kalian ingin mendengarnya?" Tanya Donghae.

Meski para ELF tampak kaget dengan perkataan Donghae, namun mereka tetap menjawab 'iya'.

"NE"

Tiba-tiba jantung Eunhyuk berdetak cepat saat Donghae kembali menatapnya. Rasanya ia tak bisa bernafas saat sepasang iris hitam itu menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Namanya..Eunhyuk. Dia ada disini, ditengah kalian semua" Ucap Donghae mengawali ceritanya.

"Dia salah satu penggemarku. Dan itu adalah keberuntunganku karena pastinya ia akan menerima perasaan ku ini"

 _Pede sekali_

Gerutu Eunhyuk.

"sebuah insiden kecil membuat ku bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah penolongku. Dan mungkin baginya insiden itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan baginya. Ia selalu mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan, selalu menatapku dengan intens setiap gerak gerik yang aku lakukan. Seolah aku akan menghilang jika ia tak menatapku dalam sedetik saja. Aku membencinya, sangat membencinya denag tingkahnya itu. Namun dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu, ia berhasil membuat jantung ku berdegup kencang didekatnya. Semua tingkah polosnya berhasil membuatku berbalik menatapnya diam-diam, dan ia pun berhasil menangkapku menjadi tahanan cintanya" Ucap Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Dan sekarang aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya yang berjudul 'Still You'"

Dan suara musik pun mulai terdengar. Bait demi bait Donghae nyanyikan dan langkahnya pun mengarah dimana Eunhyuk duduk.

Eunhyuk mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi keluar. Kini Donghae tengah berdiri didepannya.

Semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya, namun Eunhyuk tak memperdulikannya. Kini tatapannya hanya tertuju pada Donghae yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya memberikan sebuket bunga itu kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menerima bunga itu. tangan Donghae kembali terulur untuk mengajak Eunhyuk ikut bersamanya. Eunhyuk tampak ragu, sungguh ia tak berani. Kaki terasa lemas, namun senyuman Donghae membuatnya tak bisa menolak ajakan Donghae.

Eunhyuk menerima uluran tangan itu dan Donghae pun membawanya ketengah panggung masih dengan nyanyian yang ia nyanyikan.

" _Ajikdo nan geudaero neo ajikdo nan neol_ "

Dan nyanyian itu pun selesai.

Eunhyuk menudukan kepalanya, ia tak berani menatap Donghae maupun menatap sekitar yang kelilingi para ELF.

Tangan Donghae kembali terulur mengusap air mata yang masih keluar dari mata bening Eunhyuk.

"Gajima.." Ucap Donghae pelan.

Teriakan ELF segera membahana saat ucapan menenangkan Donghae terdengar.

"Saranghae..."

Teriakan ELF semakin keras terdengar.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Donghae.

Teriakan ELF kembali terdengar, kali ini dengan kata-kata 'terima' yang mereka ucapkan.

"Ne" Bisik Eunhyuk pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

"Mwo? Aku tidak dengar" Donghae mendekatkan telinga ke Eunhyuk. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Bugh...

Dengan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memeluknya.

"aku menerima mu, pabo" Ucap Eunhyuk.

Wajahnya yang dekat dengan wajah Donghae yang terpasang micropone membuat suara nya terdengar.

"POPPO..POPPO..POPPO.." Teriak ELF. Tak disangka ternyata mereka setuju dengan semua ini.

Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan itu. Eunhyuk segera tertunduk malu.

Suara para ELF masih terdengar dengan teriakan yang sama.

Chup..

Dan dalam satu tarikan, kedua bibir itu pun bersatu diiringi tepuk tangan semua ELF disana.

 **END**

Akhirnya END, dengan END yang selalu maksa. Paling susah emang ENDING nya. Perasaan aku gak pernah bagus setiap buat bagian END.

Aku yakin ini banyak typo nya, mianhae. Gk aku edit lagi. Langsung publish aja.

Jangan lupa review or comment ne.

Gomawo for reading.


End file.
